


The Way You Two Look at One Another

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also Minor Chiaki/Mikan, Also Shuichi and Kaede are trans, Also yes they're ace, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Amajo, Amajou, Amamjo, Amamjou, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Day 1, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idk but Kirumami is my favourite, Its never mentioned but they are, Its so tiny but its there, Kirumami, Kirumi is Ace and Rantaro is Demi, Kokichi explains sexuality, MONTHS LATE BUT IM BACK ON MY RANTARO X KIRUMI BS, Minor Peko/Sonia, Mutual Pining, Pining, RanRumi Week 2018, Ranrumi, Rantojo, Shuichi and Rantaro have a botherly relationship here, Tojami, Whats THE SHIP NAME DANG IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “We are just friends” she repeated.“You’re an idiot. Amami-chan looks at you like you’re his whole world”--The Adventure and The Maid are confused with their feelings. Hopefully one of them are able to have a small nudge and realise how much they desire each other--RanRumi Week Day 1- First/Compass





	The Way You Two Look at One Another

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile, let's do this  
> In this specific fic, they have Hope's Peak uniformS but with some of their accessories from their "Talent" outfits. Examples being Kirumi's gloves, Kokichi's scarf, and so on.
> 
> Yes Kirumi and Rantaro have freckles, you're welcome

He wasn’t paying attention.

He usually never does.

While their teacher was busy explaining god knows what, Rantaro had his attention somewhere else. It’s common, it’s been having every day, and it’s so bittersweet.

 

Two desks up front, one to the left, he was staring at that student. Top scores, tallest female, short sandy blond hair, pale and cold green eyes, barely talk to anyone, and all Rantaro could think about.

 

Kirumi Tojo, Super High School Maid.

How did he get himself into this mess? The two of them talk after class, they are pretty good friends, to say the least. Yet here he is, crushing on her madly. He kept staring, taking in everything about her. The way she shakes her right foot, her cursive handwriting, sticking out a bit of her tongue when something is a bit too difficult for her.

 

Just everything, perfection in his eyes.

 

He didn’t know how long he was staring. It felt like years with no one in the room besides himself and Kirumi. His mind was still only dedicated to her and her alone until there was a small nudge.

 

“A-Ah!” He blinked, everything was back to normal.

 

Actually, Kirumi was gone.

“Are...you okay?” It was coming from his best friend, Shuichi Saihara. He took next to his desk with his head cocked to the side.

“Of course!”

“Class ended ten minutes ago!” On his other side was Himiko Yumeno, “Were you staring at her again?”

 

Great, he was caught. Rantaro couldn’t help but laugh and rub the back of his neck.

“I was...daydreaming”

“About Tojo-san, this has been going on for weeks now. Amami-kun, you have a huge crush on her”

“Saihara-kun is right. You never pay attention to anything going on. Ouma-kun could throw paper planes and you would never realise it”

 

Himiko was right. He once found one in his hair that said  _ lovebird. _

 

“I guess I’m a little lovesick” Rantaro got up from his seat and headed out of the classroom. He wasn’t sure where he was going, wherever his feet would take him, with Shuichi and Himiko following him.

 

“A little?! If I used just a pinch of my love magic on you, I believe you would be running off and buying a wedding ring for Tojo-san!”

“H-Hey! I’m not like that! Honest!” The Adventurer was getting a bit embarrassed now. He can’t help it, everything pulls him to her, every  _ little thing! _ Of course, he will never have the guts to confess to her.

Kirumi isn’t one for relationships, everyone knew that, so there’s no point in even trying.

 

“Oh, Speaking of the devil” Shuichi muttered to the shorter student with them. In the halls were three students, one being in the class above them.

Peko Pekoyama, Kokichi Ouma, and Kirumi Tojo.

 

They were talking, nothing too serious it seems. Peko held up her hands as if she was giving a size measurement and Kirumi giggled right after.

 

His heart skipped a beat.

“A-Ah…”

“Amami-san…?” Himiko tugged on to his shirt, bringing him back to reality.

 

“Sorry! I was just…”

“AH! Lovely Amami-chan!” It was Kokichi who was the first to speak up. He bounced up and gave them an excited wave.

 

“Ouma-kun, loud! And I was talking!”

“No one cares about the big fluffy cat you saw!”

“I do...Pekoyama-san. Greetings, you three” the maid waved at them.

 

“Hi!” Himiko held up a peace sign while Shuichi smiled at them.

Meanwhile, Rantaro was caught staring at Kirumi.

Who caught him doing so?  _ Kirumi herself. _

 

All she did was stare back at him, not saying another word and holding onto her bag in front of her. Rantaro swallowed, no words were able to come out of his mouth and if they did it would be something stupid. He felt his heart flutter and his mind go blank. He can’t do anything now! It would be too awkward! They’ve been staring for far too long.

 

Kirumi blinked, her green gaze filled with curiosity.

That’s when he stiffened and looked away from her.

 

“Is...Is he Okay?” Peko asked, growing rather uneasy. “He isn’t sick, is he?”

 

“Nah!” Kokichi snickered, “He’s better than ever, trust me!”

“Well, I will take him to Tsumiki’s to make sure. Besides, I would like to talk to him”

 

A very small  _ oooo  _ came from Himiko.

 

“I’m sure you don’t mind, right?” Kirumi walked up to the SHSL Adventurer, hand out for him, “Unless you want to go alone…”

 

“No! I would l-love to spend t-time with y— I don’t mind!”

Smooth.

 

“Lovely” she grinned, taking a light hold of his wrist and leading the way to the nurse’s office. Rantaro was frozen for a solid second until he felt himself be pulled slightly. Better start walking before Kirumi gets suspicious.

While heading off, he looked over his shoulder to see the four students watching them leave.

 

“Haha…” he ended up laughing a bit before looking away. The two of them couldn’t hear what they had to say afterwards. That’s good, their upcoming conversation is something they shouldn’t hear.

 

“Wow, he’s crushing hard”

“Right?!” Himiko huffed, “He was staring at Tojo-san again! Kiibo even called to him today and nothing happened!”

Peko crossed her arms, “Amami-kun is lovesick, I know that all too well. But there is something I would like to tell you both”

 

Shuichi grimaced, “If it’s drama or gossip, I’m not interested”

“No no, well...I have a feeling that—“

“Tojo-chan is totally crushing on Amami-chan too!”

“O-OUMA!”

 

Unfortunately, that was loud enough for another student walking by to hear. She clapped her hands together, skipping to the group with bright eyes.

“I knew it!”

“A-Akamatsu-chan…?”

"I'm here! Now continue, our wonderful sword lesbian?"

Peko sighed heavily, “That’s not even what I was going to say. Anyway, Tojo-kun and I talk a lot, I’ve noticed that she’s been mentioning his name a lot in conversation. They’ve been hanging out more often than I expected”

 

Kaede nodded in agreement.

“In my class, I have seen it with Nanami-san and her little crush with our Ultimate Nurse. Have you noticed when Amami-kun and Tojo-kun talk about one another, their eyes are a bit brighter and their voices go up?”

 

Shuichi tilted his head to the side, Himiko blinked, and Kokichi huffed.

 

“I never thought about that…”

“That's because you have bees in your brain!”

“Hey!” Kaede smacked the back of Kokichi’s head, “Don’t be mean to Yumeno-chan!”

“Whatever!”

“Well, if Tojo-san does have a liking to him, whether romantic or not, it’s a lead for him. It could lead to something…”

“Babies?”

“No! Amami-kun doesn't even like sex! S-Same with Tojo-san!"

"Wow, you know there's...adoption" Kokichi muttered under his breath to Kaede.

“Whatever it is, I have a feeling they’ll grow closer, I’m sure of it” Peko gave a nod of approval.

"I hope for the best with the two of them"

 

Kokichi grumbled to himself.

“Whatever it is, it better hurry! I’m sick and tired of seeing neither of them back a move! I’m heading off!! See you all tomorrow!”

 

  * ••



 

_ She never took me to the nurse’s room, instead…. _ __  
  
The two of them were out of Hope’s Peak and simply enjoying the scenery around them. It was a nice day outside, the sun was still out and the cool weather relaxed his body.

 

“Sorry for...lying” she muttered, gloved hands close to her chest.

“You don’t seem sick, you look a lot better after we left campus”

 

“It’s fine...just a little nervous with everyone around, that’s all”

That was a white lie. He's just glad no one has to see him being flustered around Kirumi. Unless someone was watching them...

“What do you want to talk about? I’m all ears”

  
“Ah, thank you” she looked away from him, visible eyes focusing on anything but him.

Is she okay?

 

“Amami-kun, you have another trip tomorrow if I am not mistaken…”   
  
_ How does she know that? _ __  
  
“I remember you telling me the first day of fall you will be leaving for about two weeks. I believe you mentioned going to a couple of countries in Europe?”

_ She remembered that?! Damn. That was back in the spring and I barely mentioned it! _

 

Rantaro nodded, “France, Italy, and The Netherlands are my main destinations. However, if I am called somewhere else for whatever reason, I will take my bag and go”

 

He loved his talent, being able to explore the world with no worries and learning so much. Having the ability to meet new people, discover new species, items to examine and buy…he is so passionate about seeing every inch of the world. Whether on air, sea, by foot, anything!   
  
“I'm very excited!” His voice was at a higher pitch now, “I’ve never been there! I heard it’s beautiful, then the museums have so much for me to learn! The tulips in The Netherlands are going to look so lovely. Tojo-san, have you ever been on a plane and look down at the country below you? Have you seen the difference between Japan and America? America and Europe? Europe and—“   
Rantaro stopped, realising that he was rambling about travelling again. Its common, he does it when sharing stories with his sisters and his close friends. He’s been attempting to keep it to a minimal, but it's very difficult.

 

“I...I mean….”

  
A soft laugh ringed in his ears.   
  
“A-ah…?”   
  
Kirumi, eyes closed and fingertips gliding over her mouth and kept on laughing. Why? Was it because of his excitement? Did she think it was stupid?   
  
Although, it was such a beautiful sight. Prettier than any sky seen from his cabin, a spring on a sunny day, fresh snow on trees…

He would capture this moment forever.

In school, she maintains a mature attitude and barely cracks a smile. Laughing was off the table for her, or so he thought. If only she did this more often...it’s such a nice look on her. 

 

_ I’m crushing so bad… _ He looked away from her, cheeks growing pink by the second.  _ God, I hate this so much…. _

 

“You know...I believe it’s very cute when you talk about your travels, Amami-kun”

 

_ Cute?! _

_ Very cute?! _

 

“E-eeeh?” A shudder went through his spine from the compliment. Oh dear, he’s going to explode at the end of this.

What to say back?! Thank you?! Retort it?! Keep on rambling?!

“Y-You’re cuter!”

 

Good one.

 

“I-I mean…”

 

He placed his hands close to him, completely embarrassed about his huge stumble of words. Great, she’s probably uncomfortable with him now.

Good job, Rantaro Amami!

 

“Huh?” Kirumi blinked, staring at him in confusion. What was he thinking?! How stupid of him! Rantaro covered his mouth before he says something else he will regret.

 

“...Thank you?” She blinked, a blush forming on her freckled cheeks.

Oh, her freckles, the precious stars on her skin. No one knew she had them until one day she forgot to cover it up. Everyone said that it was such a nice look on her and decided to keep it.

_ They really stand out when she blushes. They’re….so adorable too. _

 

Rantaro has freckles as well, but they are not as visible as hers. They can be seen up close, then visible when blushing.

_ Is it...bad I want to leave kisses on her face? Soft ones on her f— _

 

“Pardon me but...What time are you heading to the airport? Before you leave?”

 

A topic change, thank you! Now he can shake away that suggestion he gave himself.

 

“I plan to be in the building around 7:45. Why?”

“Am I allowed to come by and say goodbye? If you wish for me not to, that’s quite alright. That’s what I...wanted to ask you about”

_ See me before I leave? And say goodbye? _

 

How thoughtful of her. Giving the final goodbye before they part for a bit? His own parents never did that...his sisters did but…

 

“Sure, Tojo-san”

“Do you want me to bring anyone else?”

“I rather you not” he confessed, “Because then our whole class might come about and I won’t be going anywhere, haha!”

_ There’s another reason, but I won’t say that around you… _

 

“Thank you, Amami-kun”

“You’re we— eep!”

His reply was cut when the maid pulled him into a comforting hug. This was probably one of the best hugs he was ever given....as if a Mother was hugging their child and telling them how great they are.

 

Or perhaps a lover expressing their affection?

 

_ No, don't think that!! _

 

“Let me go p-please, I do not want to take too much of your time. You must be...a very busy lady”

 

“I’ll do as you request”

 

He felt a small hesitation, then she parted the hug rather slowly. Oh, how he wished that Kirumi still had her arms wrapped around him. It was so comfortable, it felt so right!

And he won't be able to have that again until after his trip.

“....I’ll see you” Rantaro muttered, can’t he just have Kirumi in his grasp again?! It’s only been moments and he’s touched-starved.

 

“Goodbye, till we meet again tomorrow”

 

  * ••



 

Back into the K. Harmony Dorms, carefully placing her bag on the hanger and heading over to her bed.

However, Kirumi had no way to sit down with a particular purple-haired individual comfortable in it.

 

“A-AH?! OUMA-KUN?!”

 

“Mooooom! I’m trying to sleep!”

 

“Can you PLEASE stop calling me Mom! We are the SAME age?! That’s disgusting!”

 

“Whatever whatever…” he lifted himself off the bed and rubbed his eyes as if he’s been sleeping for a while.

 

“Anyway, I'm here to talk! Sit on the bed and we can have a lovely conversation~”

 

_ What does he want this time? Before he went on about me adopting him, second time was begging for chocolate pancakes. What does he have under his sleeve today? _

 

Kirumi did as instructed.

“You have my undivided attention”

 

“Good!” He took her pillow, hugging it close to his chest and resting his chin on it.

 

“It’s about Amami-chan”

 

“A-Amami?!”

She stiffened at the mention of the Adventurer’s name.

 

“Is...Is he okay?! I was just talking to him. There’s nothing wrong, right?! Is there something I do not know about?! Please tell me he’s alright!”

 

Kokichi smirked.

Oh boy, she knew that look. It was the ‘I've caught you in my trap’ look.

 

She stopped talking and looked down at her lap, heat rising on her cheeks.

 

“My apologies…I jumped to the worst case scenario..."

 

“It wasn’t that! But geez, you’re just as bad as him!”

“Him?! What are you talking about?”

 

“Tojo-chan, my buddy, my pal, the legend themselves, I’m here to set facts straight...ha, straight” he snorted.

 

“I’m sorry, none of us are straight! So let me put it in your terms”

 

“Ouma-kun...What are you—“

 

“Let is ACE-ss your situation with Amami-chan. How you have a super duper huge crush on him!”

 

“W-Wha?!” She didn’t have time to process his pun because of the topic brought to the table. Kirumi gave him a hard glare in response.

 

“I don’t have a crush on him!”

“Liar! Liar!” He crossed his two pointer fingers and placed them in front of his mouth.

 

“That’s my job! And I can tell you what I’m saying is a complete truthie-truth! You’re crushing on him bad!! We all see the way you look at him...and his ass”

 

“I-I don’t look there!”

 

“Honey, we  _ all  _ look there, it's nice. Like, damn, how does he do it. Anyway, you should hurry and make a move already! Or else you’ll regret it!”

 

“I’m not doing such actions!” Goodness, Kirumi couldn’t stop blushing now. It’s true, she does have a liking towards the Adventurer but pushes her feelings aside.

 

There’s no point, he’s not interested in her.

Kirumi seen the look in his eyes when Rantaro talks about his travels, he’s much more focused on that than a romantic relationship.

 

“He has better things to do besides having a romantic relationship. I shouldn’t be focusing on one either. This will pass and we will remain being friends. It's just...I don't believe it's right"

 

Kokichi was utterly displeased with her answer.

 

“I can’t believe you. How can you be so dense about this?! You’re good at everything else but when someone is RIGHT THERE giving you CLEAR signs, you brush it off! What’s stopping you?!”

 

“We are friends, that’s all” she huffed, “Besides...have you seen how he acts when others flirt with him? He’s not interested in the slightest”

 

“....He’s...a door”

 

“A what?”

 

“A door! A locked door! That’s the best way to explain how he is with romance! Not everyone is allowed to get in! Like how Saihara-chan's door swings both ways, that Bitchlet is a revolving door, and Pekoyama-chan swings one way. For Amami-chan, it's a door that's locked! A particular person has the key to unlock it, only one person has that power. I’m sure you’re the...pffft!! Key to his heart!”

 

“Ouma….” this wasn’t going anywhere, “Just give it up”

“No! Have you seen the way Amami-chan looks at you?”

“Yes? And…?”

“...How his eyes grow brighter and pupils grow bigger?”

 

_ Yes, it’s so pleasing. Seeing the excitement in his eyes when talking to him, it puts me at ease. Matter of fact, it happens before he even begins speaking. It happens when he sees me...like today.  _

 

_ …. _

_ Oh dear.  _

 

“We are just friends” she repeated.

“You’re an idiot. Amami-chan looks at you like you’re his whole world”

 

Kirumi didn’t speak.

The Supreme Leader did have a point. She’s observant, she noticed how Rantaro’s eyes are slightly brighter when Kirumi was around.

But...she was still unsure.

 

“I hate this” she confessed, “I shouldn’t be feeling like this for anyone. Can’t it just...go away?!”

“Take action” he gave her a shrug, “Or else you’ll be suffering”

 

“I…”

 

_ He’s going to be gone for awhile. I should really say something to him. _

_Or do something..._

 

“....Thank you, Ouma-kun”

“Hey! It’s nothing! But you owe me Chocolate Chip Pancakes because of my advice giving. That ain’t free! Better pay up tomorrow morning!”

 

“Fine”

“And brownies!”

“Too far”

  
  


  * ••



 

“Nii-san, calm down…”

“I can’t! Saihara-kun, I’m freaking out! What if I mess up?! What if she doesn’t like me back?!”

“You don’t have to worry about that, okay? Everything will be fine…”

“No! It won’t!”

“Why am  _ I  _ the one giving you advice now?! Just relax, be yourself, then everything will fall into place. I’ll talk to you later, Kay? Akamatsu-san needs me. You can do it, Nii-san”

 

“...Thanks”

He hung up the phone and sat down.

 

Rantaro made it to the airport, it was now 7:30.

He didn’t mean to come by earlier than expected, must have been his nerves.

 

“Everything will be alright, just calm down...Besides, if all else fails...we can still be friends right? But what if my feelings never go away?”

“What will never go away?”

 

“E-EHHHAH?!” He jumped up from his seat, now back into reality. He blinked a couple of times before staring at the one speaking to him.

 

It’s Kirumi.  
She’s here.  
Her visible eye grew bigger, very slightly. It made Rantaro shuffle in his seat nervously.

 

“You’re...early”

“You’re earlier” Kirumi pointed out, “Is everything alright? You seem...nervous”

“Little flight jitters, don’t worry about me! This is normal…”

 

She seems unconvinced.

 

“If...you say so” she straightened her posture and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“It must be exciting, Amami-kun. Going out and seeing the world, meeting so many new people…! Oh, just thinking about the ones I’m able to serve”

 

She focused her attention to Rantaro, smiling affectionately at him with the blush returning on her features.

 

“...Tojo-san…..”

“I uh...well...Amami-kun…”

 

She’s even more nervous than him now!

 

“May I...do one more thing before you leave? I can’t stay that long, I have to head back to the school”

 

“Yeah, sure...what’s up”

“I need you to...stand up, will you please?”

He stood up.

“Come closer”

A step forward.

“A little more…”

Another step. They were close to the same height, so he was meeting eye to eye with Kirumi.

 

“Ah...we are rather close, aren’t we?”

“That’s the point” she took a deep breath, then exhaled sharply.

 

“Forgive me”

 

Rantaro was about to question what she meant by forgiveness, but something stopped him from speaking.

Something that forced him to shut up.

 

Her lips met with his.

 

The Adventurer couldn’t comprehend what was going on. His heart was beating a million times a minute, his body felt weak, his green eyes stayed opened and wide.

 

She just kissed him!

No, she’s  _ still  _ kissing him!

 

It took him sometime to finally ease into the moment. Without any thought, Rantaro’s arms were wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing Kirumi back.

 

How heavenly.

How Perfect.

And then after this, he will have to leave...

 

The two of them broke off. Typically, after a moment such as this, the couple were stare into each other's eyes, right?

No, they were drowning with embarrassment and looked away.

But they didn’t leave their hug.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so stupid! I understand if you’re upset with me, I’ll leave—“

 

“No!”

Rantaro felt her trying to break off the hug, but that only made him tighten his grip.

 

“No...I…” He nuzzled his head into her neck, sighing lovingly.

 

“You could say that I’m upset, yes. But that’s because I won’t be able to be with you for awhile…”

 

“...Amami-kun”

 

“Haha...Sorry, I’m not the best with this. But...haha...I love…”

He hesitated.

“ _ That _ ”

 

“...I love  _ that  _ too” she giggled lightly, “There's still some time before you leave. Do you...want another?”

 

Rantaro lifted his head, facing her once more and had his eyes focused on the freckles scattered on her face.

Kiss there. And there. And there. And there.

On as many freckles as possibles.

 

“E-Eh?! H-Hey! What are you—Haha! That tickles!!”

“Oh that’s so adorable, but thanks for letting me know you’re ticklish there” Rantaro nuzzled his nose with hers, leaning in for one more kiss until a loud noise broke the two of them apart.

 

“WOOOOOOOO”

“ABOUT TIME!!!”

“LOOK AT THOSE ACE CARDS! WE LOVE YOU!!”

“LEGENDS!! TRUE LEGENDS!!”

 

Well, looks like some people invited themselves to their moment.

Kokichi and Kaede were the loudest of the bunch, cheering them on about their new relationship. Meanwhile, Peko, Shuichi, and Himiko stood behind mouthing ‘We had no part’.

 

“I didn’t invite them” Kirumi quickly added. 

 

“We invited ourselves!! Ouma-kun and I saw you two outside and we HAD to come to see this! Congrats you two!!” Kaede jumped up and down, “It's been sssoooo long!! Now we just have to wait for Sonia and Peko…”

 

“Don’t bring me into this” the Swordswoman muttered.

 

“...Well, I er...thanks for the support, guys!” As carefree as ever, Rantaro brought one arm behind him with the other still wrapped around the maid.

 

“Ooooh, they’re going to be so kissy kissy once Amami-san comes back!”

“Kissing and cuddling! Never letting go!!”

“How cute!! Amami and Tojo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

 

The two of them chuckled sheepishly.

 

This will be interesting once Rantaro returns from his trip.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please love them, whether romantic or platonic....they make a good pair...
> 
> Anyway, expect updates on my multi-chapter fics soon, along with some new fics with different ships 0;


End file.
